Whyt's Legacy
by SyaFiqah3.0.3
Summary: Everyone knows about the Potters, however no one knows about certain relatives of the Potters in The Far East. The other branch of the Potter Bloodline that was kept a secret, until now. Everyone better watch out The Eastern Potters Are Out For Vengence.


Sapphire Amyst Serraphinna Whyt

_FATHER MOTHER_

Lord Seth Nathaniel Whyt Lady Sierra Valerie Potter

_GODPARENT(s)_

Severus Tobias Snape Madame Chloe Zabini

Lucius Adonis Malfoy Narccissa Black Malfoy

Regulus Orion Black Bellatrix Black LeStrange

Sirius Orion Black Lily Evans Potter

Remus Jonathan Lupin Andromeada Black Tonks

Frank Albert Longbottom Molly Prewett Weasley

_POWER(s)_

_Elemental magic (H/M), Methamorphagus (H), Parsel Magic (H), Veela Magic (H), Feary Magic (H), Lycanthroph (M), Vampiric Magic (M), Legllimens (H/M), Occumens (H/M), Wind Merge (H), Water Merge (H), Fire Merge (H), Earth Merge (H), War Mage (H/M) _

_PERSONAL NOTE(S)_

_In the memories of our friendship bonds and our brotherhood bond, we made you our baby girl's magical guardians_

_Wishes and lucks,_

_LORD SETH WHYT and LADY SIERRA POTTER WHYT_

"Good evening Mister. How may I help you?" asked the welcoming witch, with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, could you tell me the directions to the room occupied by the Whyts' please?" answered a man in his late 20s with hooked nose and greasy-hair, his name Severus Snape.

"Of course, you take the elevator to the third floor, turn right and walk straight until you find a portrait of a young mother with twins, the password is 'Baby Girl'" she answered with a wistful smile while rubbing her small baby bump.

"Thank you" Severus replied as he walked pass the welcoming witch, heading towards the elevator.

After several seconds had passed, Severus started to get agitated, 'this elevator is not going any faster. I wonder if he's alright. Damn he just had to made me worried about him' he mused 'Now I wonder if I could get away with hexing that git SETH WHYT and getting away with it… hmm, I need to think about it, maybe… a plan just to be on the safe side'.

'DINK…' the elevator reached the third floor. As the doors swung opened, Severus was convinced himself that he had gone temporarily blind. The hallway was decorated with soft pink-and-girly-themed animated cartoons of flowers, fairies and unicorns that by Severus' standard was figuratively, exploded in his face. He numbly noted to himself that this must have been Seth's attempt at pranking him. As he stepped out and hurriedly staggered towards the end of the corridor on his right; too very keen in escaping the torture. Finally, he reaches the end of the hallway which had toned down to more neutral colours.

Finally he found the portrait, "ooh… you must be the godfather, you should be proud she a little angel…" the portrait said dreamily as she tried to calm her twin boys.

"Baby Girl" Severus said indifferently as the portrait swung opened.

"Hello there Severus, it's been a while mate since I left England. How's everybody there?" Seth replied quietly as his beloved wife was sleeping away in her bed, while his baby girl was in his arms, still wide awake, blowing raspberry and gurgling happily at everything.

"SETH NATHANIEL WHYT. You have exactly 20 seconds to tell me what the hell are you doing here ALIVE? We've all thought you're dead. Voldermort is even blaming himself and the Headmaster for causing this pain to you and every one of us vowed to hurt as many people as possible to avenge your fate… Now just imagine the shock I was in when an owl burst through my floo carrying a letter in a letter addressed to me in the penmanship I know so extremely well. The penmanship of the guy we all believe to be dead 4 years before. Then imagine my shock when the letter told me to simple came to BRUNEI because of a minor confrontation that cause YOU to be bedridden for almost 4 years and you have just miraculously woken up from a very rare type of magical exhaustion; then to find YOU admitted into the MATERNITY section of this HOSPITAL….!" Severus berated away, missing the amused look he was receiving from his light-brown haired mate before him.

"Calm down Severus or you'll scare everyone in the hospital away…" Seth hissed quietly.

"So what Seth I've been in a right state when you went missing, most of us are. Then out of the blues, a letter pops in claiming to be from you, which turned out to be true by the way. Then when I finally manage to find you, you have a baby girl in your arms… but the most shocking revelation is that you were cooing her lovingly, something I never imagine in my entire life to be possible. Tell me how could I take this seriously? Hmm…" Severus replied feeling tired.

"Okay Severus, I know it's a lot to handle right now, and I'll try to explain it to you as much as I could but I'll guarantee you, you'll have a hard time believing what I'm about to say to you." Seth replied heavily as he saw the pain in his mate's eyes.

"Before we could start my exhausting conffessions and your cursing and hexing-my-arse-into-oblivion sessions, why don't we move to the next room okay? I don't want you to start screaming profanities to everyone in general and to wake up my wife from her slumber. She can be a little bit intimidating when someone disturbs her sleep…" Seth trailed off, gesturing for Severus to follow him into the next room.

'Right then, hmm maybe I could get away with PLAN C.1 then, kidnap, maim, hex into oblivion or until unconscious, drag back to England, kill, chain in the dungeon, beat the crap out of him with a bat, use his body parts as illegal potion ingredients, laugh evilly at his demise…' Severus smirked as he strolled towards the extra room where Seth was waiting for him.

"Oi, mate I know I'm that hot, but please don't look at me like you bloody want to shag me senseless. I don't need it thank you very much. Anyway we are here to discuss why I suddenly broke contact with everyone and what happened…" Seth chastised jokingly, as he held his baby girl lovingly.

"Fine then, start from the beginning please; and just for the record, I do NOT want to shag you


End file.
